User talk:Asmanel
Welcome Hi, welcome to OpenArena! Thanks for your edit to the Character ideas page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) fs_homepath Hi! About your request about homepath, fs_homepath is already customizable. It's only that you have to do it from your OS command line (e.g. openarena.exe +set fs_homepath c:\test). See also here. Bye! --The Gig 02:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is very strange. Are you sure that it continues to write to the default folder? If you rename the q3config.cfg there, is it re-created again? I never noticed a such bug, but I started using OpenArena from 0.8.5, maybe it was a problem caused by previous executables. From what you wrote, it seems you are still using 0.8.1 executables, right? Try using 0.8.5 executables instead. --The Gig 18:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::About the fact that if you start the game again, fs_homepath returns to default... it's normal, if you mean that the following times you did not use the command line parameter anymore. Fs_homepath value is not stored in q3config.cfg... the program cannot read q3config.cfg before knowing what's its path! --The Gig 22:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Wishlist Hi! I was thinking about making some changes to your entry in the Wishlist. What you think about: :* Add a new variable to limit the number of matches, setting an "end" to the tournament, to be able to estabilish a winner of the tournament (e.g. who has most rounds/matches won after X matches?). If set to 0, it would continue using the classic "infinite" behavior. ... if I correctly interpred your idea. What do you think about this? Make changes if necessary. --The Gig (Contact me) 20:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you correctly interpreted my idea. Asmanel 19:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Generations Arena Hi! I've noticed this edit. I haven't tried yet, but are you sure that the OA patch designed for 0.8.5 does not work anymore with 0.8.8? It sounds a bit strange... --The Gig (Contact me) 12:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry I don't have time to make tests with Generations Arena at the moment (but I'd like to further investigate this). Anyway, why don't you try to contact Christoss on the forum? He's the one who created the patch to play Generations Arena on OA 0.8.5. Maybe he knows it enough... see http://openarena.ws/board/index.php?topic=4099.0 --The Gig (Contact me) 19:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not easy to identify interferring pk3s... --The Gig (Contact me) 00:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your edits from IP Hi! I've noticed your message to Leilol. It is not a problem if you do edits while not connected... simply they will show your ip instead of your username. I fear there is no way to link those edits to your name... maybe you may try to do another edit to that page and then I may try to delete the intermediate revisions done with the IP? Not sure... we may try, but only if for you is REALLY important to delete references to that IP. --The Gig (Contact me) 17:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, see you next time! :-) --The Gig (Contact me) 10:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Background cinematic? Hi! I noticed this: http://openarena.wikia.com/wiki/Wishlist?diff=13054&oldid=13026 - I don't understand what do you mean with "background cinematic of the download screen"? --The Gig (Contact me) 08:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure how that animation is made, but I suppose it's some shader... I think the only proper "cinematic" is the idlogo.roq that plays the OA logo appearing when you launch the game. Anyway, it seems to me that animation is the same you have also in main screen, not only when downloading... why would someone want to change or disable it? :-/ --The Gig (Contact me) 08:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware that downloading animation may related to download problems. Do you want try asking in the forums, to know if someone else has any info or idea about it? --The Gig (Contact me) 08:13, November 12, 2012 (UTC)